


Of Food Fights and First Times

by ElipticSea



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea
Summary: Jan and Jackie have been together forever but have yet to consummate it.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Kudos: 42





	Of Food Fights and First Times

**Author's Note:**

> They’re boys in this but I'm using drag names

“You’re me kidding right?” Brita exclaimed loudly nearly doing a spit take with his coffee.

“Nope.” Jan said sinking down in his side of the booth a bit as a few nearby tables glared at them from Brita’s outburst.

Brita lowered his voice, likely for Jan’s sake “You two have been together since middle school, I figured you guys had done everything before graduation.”

“I mean we’ve talked about it, he didn’t want to do anything until we had our place, which I understood but now we do have our own place and it seems like he’s forgotten about it.”

“And you don’t just bring it up yourself because?”

“I don’t want to put pressure on him. I know Jackie, he will over think it and try to appease me whether he’s actually to ready or not.”

“That does sound like Jackie .” Brita agreed “I'm sure there are more subtle ways of bringing it up or less subtle.” Brita ended with a wink.

“Can we just change the subject, I really don’t want to talk about my sex life in public.”

“Whatever you say, blue balls.” Brita chuckled, Jan rolled his eyes and threw a napkin at him.

The rest of the day went by slowly, Jan sighed in relief as he stepped into his and Jackie’s tiny apartment, kicking his sneakers off

“Hey babe.” Jackie said blowing Jan a kiss from over his shoulder before looking back at the bowl in front of him.

“I thought we agreed that the kitchen was a Jackie free zone.” Jan said concerned coming into the kitchen, His boyfriend was a bit accident prone especially when it came to cooking.

“I wanted to surprise you and the recipe looked easy.” Jackie pouted, turning around to reveal that his front was covered in flour.

“Oh honey,” Jan said going in for a hug, instead reached around him to grab some flour that he then flicked in Jackie face. Jackie gave an over exaggerated gasp “What you missed a spot.” Jan said innocently. Jackie just grabbed a handful of flour and covered Jan in it.

They continued their mini food fight until they were laughing so hard their sides hurt.

“Well I hope your happy now,” Jackie said once they caught their breath. “Cause now we both need a shower.”

“We could always share one.” Jan said without thinking, he froze once he realized what said, waiting to see Jackie’s reaction.

Jackie just laughed and swatted him on the shoulder “Maybe another time,” Jackie said kissing him “You started it so you have clean it up.” Jackie smirked pecking Jan on the cheek before heading toward the bathroom.

Jan just stared wide eyed at the spot Jackie had been. Maybe it had been Brita’s earlier teasing mixed with his general growing sexual frustration but in all these years of dating he had never seen his boyfriend be flat out seductive.

Jan shook his head and started cleaning up the mess, he was just finishing up when Jackie came back out to the living room just wrapped in a towel. Jan choked on his own spit nearly dropping the dustpan he was holding.

“All yours baby.” Jackie said simply, taking the pan out of his hand and dumping it. “I promise I didn’t use all the hot water.” Jan just stared dumbly at Jackie’s bare chest. “Babe?”

“Hm?” Jan said snapping out of his trance “Oh yeah, thanks.” Jan hurried to the bathroom, hopping into the shower, turning it too cold to fight the sweltering heat under his skin.

Finally flour free Jan turned the water off, just stepping out of the shower when the bathroom door opened, Jackie stepping inside, Jan froze again.

“Sorry, forgot my glasses.” Jackie said nonchalantly, though Jan didn’t miss the way his boyfriends eyes quickly looked him up and down.

“Kay.” Jan cringed as his voice cracked.

Jackie rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh “For fucks sake.” He muttered before pulling Jan into a deep kiss.

Suddenly the heat Jan had fought off under the icy water came back in full force as he kissed back wrapping his arms around Jackie’s neck as Jackie’s wrapped around his waist pulling him impossibly closer. Only when they broke apart slightly to catch their breath did Jan become very aware that the only thing that was separating them was the towel that hung low on Jackie’s hips.

“Are…are you sure?” Jan whispered pressing their foreheads together.

“I’ve trying been to plan this since we moved in.” Jackie chuckled breathlessly.

Jan laughed too, pressing a kiss to Jackie’s nose. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” He teased kissing him again, attempting to lead them into their bedroom but underestimated where the door was causing them both to tumble to the ground.

“Are you okay?” Jan asked worriedly as Jackie rubbed the top of his head that had bumped against the wall. “How’s your head?”

“I don’t know.” Jackie said seriously “I guess you’ll have to let me know.” He ended in a smirk.

Jan laughed helping Jackie stand. “Happy to help.” He said pulling him into the bedroom, pulling him into a kiss once they were safely inside.

Jan’s hands went to rest on the towel that was barely hanging on around Jackie’s waist intending on taking it slow, Jackie however groaned ripping off the suddenly offensive cloth, tossing it somewhere behind them before pulling Jan onto the bed.

“So… how do you want to do this?” Jan swallowed nervously, suddenly very aware they he had no idea what he was doing and by the look on Jackie’s face, he didn’t either.

“I um…” Jackie blushed “You’re making it really hard to remember my research.”

“You did research?” Jan smiled, brushing hair out of his embarrassed boyfriends face, “You’re such a nerd. I love you.”

“Takes one to know one.” Jackie teased, shifting so that their hips rubbed together causing both to groan. “I guess we just do what feels good.”

“I think I can roll with that.” Jan said kissing his way down Jackie’s neck, paying extra attention to a spot that caused Jackie’s grip on his arms to tighten and his breath to catch in his throat.

Jackie’s hands slowly ran down Jan’s chest pausing to give each of his nipples a tug, Jan responded by gently biting down on his boyfriends neck. They stayed this way for a while, hands wondering, kisses growing more heated, grinding and just exploring each other’s skin.

“Do we have?” Jan managed to ask between kisses. 

“Yeah, just let me,” Jackie said breathlessly reluctantly pulling away to fumble around in the nightstand drawer as Jan continued to pepper his skin with kisses while his hand teasingly ran up and down Jackie’s thigh. Jackie glared at him playfully putting the lube and condom on the bed before pulling him into another heated kiss. “So do you want me too… I know Brita always jokes about you being a bottom but-“

“He’d be right.” Jan smirked pulling Jackie on top of him. “I’ve experimented with toys before, but I’d love to feel the real thing.”

Jackie groaned at the mental image “You’re definitely going to have to show me sometime.” Jackie grabbed the bottle while loosely wrapping his other hand around Jan’s erection, Jan sighed happily sinking into the pillows. Jackie kept up a slow pace while he prepped his boyfriend “You okay?” he asked as Jan tensed.

“Very much so.” Jan panted.

Jackie smirked as Jan whined when he took his fingers out to open the condom. “Last chance to back out.” He asked sucking on Jan’s neck.

Jan moaned “I’m more than ready.”

They both groaned as Jackie pushed in, using all his restraint to wait until Jan adjusted.

“I don’t think this gonna last long.” Jackie said embarrassed.

“Ditto.” Jan chuckled pulling Jackie into a kiss. 

Jackie started thrusting slowly, Jan’s nails digging into his back. They went on like this for a few minutes, Jackie gradually speeding up while Jan’s moans got louder, shifting his weight onto one arm Jackie reached between them to quickly stroke Jan.

Jan finished first, Jackie not too far behind. Jackie collapsed next to Jan who immediately pulled him into a cuddle.

“I love you.” Jan said wispily using Jackie’s chest as pillow.

“I love you too.” Jackie said kissing the top of his head. “We should clean up.”

“Shhh, cuddle time.”


End file.
